1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to games and game devices and more particularly a roulette game in which the number layout is altered from the original layout and additional small numerals are provided on the roulette wheel adjacent the hub to indicate a group in the layout in which the parent numeral adjacent the outer periphery of the roulette wheel falls to facilitate playing of modern roulette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional roulette wheels and layouts have been in existence for many years and have been played in the same manner. The structure involved includes a dish-shaped base or case having a wheel journaled therein for rotation in one direction with the wheel being provided with a plurality of pockets on the periphery thereof. The wheel includes thirty-eight pockets with numerals 1-36, 0 and 00 associated therewith with half of the pockets being red and the other half black. The base is provided with a peripheral surface that is slanted downwardly and inwardly toward the periphery of the wheel with the wheel having a handle structure at its hub by which it may be rotated in one direction while the ball is manually projected around the inclined surface in the opposite direction so that the ball will come to rest in one of the pockets in a well known manner. The conventional layout consists of thirty-six numbers plus the 0 and 00 arranged in three rows of twelve numbers each with the numbers starting with one and running consecutively to thirty-six with half of these numbers being red and the other half being black. The conventional layout also includes various additional areas having indicia associated therewith by which a game may be played by the players positioning their bets in a particular position on the layout. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,623 discloses a roulette wheel having a structural modification and the following U.S. patents disclose other game devices including rotatable wheels associated with stationary bases.
Nos. 1,468,984; 1,606,157; 1,670,692